


My Dream Was Actually You

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, NBA, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKaga prompt via #21: <i>Things you said when we were on top of the world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dream Was Actually You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> [@firebyfire](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/) asked: _No 21, Aokaga please: things you said when we were on top of the world._ for this [prompt](http://rubyfiamma.tumblr.com/post/141644224922/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a).

 

**My Dream Was Actually You**

* * *

 

 The crowd’s roars and cheers for their victory are deafening. So loud that Aomine can't hear the sound of his own heart thudding against his chest or the rush of adrenaline pounding in his ears. When he looks up at stands, he can see Satsuki giving him a thumbs up alongside Kuroko. It makes him roll his eyes but his mouth slides too easily into a grin nowadays.

Just as he's about to turn to face his team, someone's hand slaps him hard on the back of his shoulder and the sting comes with a voice that says, “You played well, loser.”

“At least I didn't spend half the game on the bench, idiot. We won, didn't we?”

Kagami smiles as he wipes the sweat from his brow. “Just barely. They were a pretty tough team.”

Aomine gives the other a once-over; the Kagami he knew from his high school years far broader and just a little bit taller now. He’s still favouring his left side which means the injury he sustained in the first quarter was a lot worse than Kagami had let on.

“How's your knee?” he asks, knowing the other won't tell him the truth anyway.

“It's fine,” Kagami replies. “Let's go out and celebrate. Stop looking so fucking modest, Aho. After all, we did just win the NBA finals, where's the great Aomine Daiki huh?”

“Yeah, fuck, you're right,” agrees Aomine, surveying the court one final time before having to deal with the press conference and everything that follows. “Still, the only one that can beat me is me.”

 

* * *

 

After everything dies down and the after-party has gone into the late hours of the morning, Aomine decides he's finally had enough celebrating to last him a lifetime.

He makes it to the top of the hotel they're at— some American city scraper with a pool and landscaping on the rooftop. The sun is just starting to crest above the horizon, a gentle orange glow peeking through the dozens of buildings that make up the skyline. He thinks of Japan and the beautiful skyline of Tokyo and can't help but feel a little homesick, if only for a moment. 

There's no one up here oddly enough, but for that Aomine's thankful. He could use a little bit of peace to bask in right now. He isn't drunk, surprisingly, though perhaps he drank himself sober. Although it's more likely coming from a source that has him riding on an all natural high. Playing in the NBA, playing alongside Kagami, his team winning the Larry O’Brien trophy. There isn't more he could dream of. Well, there _could be —_

“Thought I'd find you here.”

When Aomine turns it's to find Kagami standing at the stairwell door, his silver suit jacket gone and maroon coloured dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned a few buttons. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his hands shoved into his slacks’ pockets. Aomine hates how his breath catches at the way the sunlight illuminates the other as if he were some sort of god.

“Wasn't hidin’,” Aomine replies, buttoning up his tweed vest and slipping into his navy suit jacket. He was looking for peace and quiet, not this.

“Didn't say you were, idiot. Some girls down there wouldn't stop harassing me if I didn't agree to bring you back to the party,” Kagami says with a snort.

The air up here is supposed to be fresh but instead, it's a little bit stifling. “Heh. Is that what happened to the buttons on your shirt?” asks Aomine, taking a few steps towards the stairwell.

“Savages,” Kagami shrugs.

“Well, I ain't goin’ back to the party. I've got a lot of shit to do later. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and start packin’.”

Kagami moves towards him, makes it so he's blocking Aomine's path. His eyes shine like hard garnet in the early sunlight and Aomine has to look away before his heart starts beating too fast for the rest of him to catch up.  “I didn't come here to bring you back with me.”

“Then get outta my way,” Aomine snaps. “Just ‘cause we're on the same team, don't start thinkin’ we're friends after everything that's happened.”

Kagami grins, one of those all-knowing shitty grins Aomine’s grown too accustomed to seeing on the other’s face as of late. “Then why were you so concerned about my knee earlier?”

He can feel the heat that suddenly strikes in his cheeks and he's grateful to the pale purple sky that continues to hold him in subtle shadow. “It's natural to question your injury. We're part of the same team. With you out, guess I'll be takin’ your place as the ace. That's all.”

“You never could lie very well,” Kagami says, stepping closer until he's inches away from Aomine's face. “You know... I never stopped.”

“I don't have time for this,” Aomine says, his lungs growing too large with breath he can't expel, clenching his heart so tight that it aches in their wake. “Get out of my way.”

“We thought it was for the best right? When I left for America, you agreed it was good for us, didn't you? How was I supposed to know we'd end up in the same place after all these years?”

“I don't care about any of that, you asshole. There's only room for one of us on this team. If you ain't gonna stay down, then I'm gonna accept that trade offer. Coach said he'd leave it up to me. They want to trade me to —”

“I don't care where you go,” Kagami interjects.

“Then get the fuck out of my way, bastard,” spits Aomine. “All you're doing is spouting bullshit and I ain't got time for any of it, so if you got nothin’ else to say —”

“I do. I have more to say if you would just quit your bitching and listen to me,” says Kagami. His hand closes over Aomine's wrist and his grip tightens so hard that it hurts. Aomine feels like he's going to be sick; his heart beating too fast, the air is too thin for him to breathe, his legs too shaky to remain standing still.

“Let go of me,” he growls, his voice resounding unusually deep in his own ears.

“This year was the best year of my life. I thought I'd never see you again. You stopped answering my calls, my texts, emails… I fucked up and I know it. But… getting to play with you again, even if it was on the same team, was… amazing… Dai.”

Aomine’s heart stops. All of this is too much to take and that high of being on top of the world is no longer with him. Memories of old haunt him now; the way Kagami's mouth fit perfectly against his, the taste of his lips turn sour on Aomine's tongue. His breath against Aomine's skin, the sound rushing hot against his ear churns like sludge in his stomach and his touch spreads poison like the plague through Aomine's veins.

“Shut up.” Aomine chokes on his snarl, there's a sob full of more pain than actual bite.

Kagami's fingers stretch over his hand and pause as if they're waiting for permission to slip between Aomine's clenched fist. “I’ve wanted to tell you this the moment I knew you joined the team. I _should_ have told you a long time ago. But when we were playing together it felt like old times and it made me forget for just a little while. And then I never had the opportunity.”

“Stop it.”

“But being on the bench today, watching you play today — I knew exactly what I should say and I wanted to wait until after the game to tell you... but. I don't care where you go because as long as you know that I still love you and as long as you're happy, I'll be happy.”

The expression of being shot through the heart has actual weight to it, especially when the startling pain is too much that it knocks him stumbling back on his feet.

“I should have told you before I left, right? Then maybe things would’ve been different. Maybe we would have still been together. But don't you think our meeting like this is some kind of fate? You believe in that kind of stuff —”

Aomine drowns him out. He can't look the other in the eye. The sun has risen in the sky now, the light too bright for Aomine to gaze upon. But that's always been it, hasn't it. Kagami's light was never as dim as Aomine had once believed. Realising that was what made Aomine love him in the first place.  

And maybe this is the last thing he needs to feel that high again. That euphoric adrenaline coursing through his veins, elation that makes him feel like he can soar to the heavens.

It starts with a snort, his heart falling back to its usual rhythm and his fist relaxing to accept the fingers waiting to lace with his. His shoulders relax and when he takes a breath, the Old Spice in Kagami's hair feels like nostalgia and home instead of a strange foreign land. He lets himself grin when he looks up to face the other.

“That's… that’s really gay, Tai.”

Kagami's eyes widen for a fraction of a second as if he were expecting a different reaction but then he laughs, his other hand coming to rest on Aomine's hip.

“Isn't that what it's called when a man loves another man, idiot?”

“Yeah,” Aomine says when he tips in for a kiss. Kagami's mouth is warm and tastes like cigars and champagne but this… this moment right here is everything he could ever want. This is what it feels like to be on top of the world. “Guess so.”


End file.
